The Secret Diaries of Torchwood Archive Personel
by torchwoodtimelord
Summary: Set in a weird bit of timey-wimey confusion, various employees of Torchwood most notably the far future boss himself like to keep a journal of events. This is a brief peek at those pages. Mostly OC, with brief canon characters occasionally. NOTICE: HIATUS
1. John Noble 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who, or anything in the Whoniverse. Though I totally wish I did. But all the wishes in the universe doesn't make it true. Those belong to the BBC.**

* * *

**TSDOTAP**  
Journal One - _The (First) Secret Diary of John Noble_

**FROM THE EARLY JOURNAL OF JOHN NOBLE**

1.

To say that the story of my life is not for the faint of heart is a little of an understatement. I mean, I LOVE the Spider-Man series, but that guy had it so damn easy. At least he didn't have to die to get his super powers. Not that I have any, not really. The only thing I'm good for, honestly, is somewhat-human shield. I get killed, I get back up in roughly twenty to thirty minutes, depending on how much damage was done.

But I digress... Life, despite how miserable it has been at times, is not all that bad. I cannot recall my earliest childhood, but I can recall enough. I was raised in a section of London called Chiswick. My school days were nice. Mum pushed me hard, and encouraged me in everything I did. I suppose that was her way of trying not to turn out like grandmother Sylvia. I finished school when I was fifteen. Started Oxford later that same year.

I still remember my first day. It was depressing, being away from home for the first time in my life. But it was alright, I suppose. Mum sent me packages of my favorite treats, and I filled my time with my studies. I even made a few friends. Not many, but a few. When I graduated, I was the youngest in my class. Two years it took me to get my first degree. Another year to get my next. I had a doctorate by age 22. Mum was so proud of me.

After that, I worked at the ESA, starting out doing grunt work, and eventually working my way up to a team that worked on satellite projects. At 24, I was sent to NASA in the United States to work as a liaison and consultant. I traveled the world, participating in studies, seminars, and helping decode information from the telescopes and satellite.

When I was 26, something happened that changed my life. Not just my life, but the lives of everyone on the planet. Invasion. Giant monsters that had laid dormant beneath the earth rose up, intending to slaughter the human race. I was in Osaka, Japan at the time, helping to piece together a theory that explained the possibility of time travel. But the research was lost in the attack. The building shook, and crumbled. I fell over ninety stories to my death.

And yet, afterwards I helped lead a fight against them. And we brought one of them down in similar fashion to the old Star Wars movies. When the crisis subsided, I returned home, to Chiswick. I longed to see mum. Hell, I even wanted to see grandmother Sylvia.

Sadly, I learned from the paper that my mum had died during the attempted invasion. Grandmother Sylvia told me she was shouting, right until the end. That's my mum for you.

I inherited everything, which wasn't much. Just a small house full of furniture. Her life insurance policy took care of the arrangements I needed to make. There was no body. But I had a headstone erected anyway. The rest of the money I used to set up a charity for orphaned children in mum's memory. After all, I doubt I would have become the man I am now if she hadn't decided to stop waiting around for the perfect man and adopt a child all her own.

I took up a teaching position at a local secondary school, teaching science of course. It was during this time I was approached by a reporter, a nice elderly woman. I was quite perplexed that she was still working at her age. She interviewed me about a project I had worked on when I had been part of the ESA. The key satellite program I was working on had finally started sending back images from space. She wanted my opinion, and to explain the importance of the project in terms the common people could understand.

She gave me her card after the interview. Though I hardly needed it to know who she was. Dame Sarah Jane Smith. The most celebrated journalist in England. I walked away from that interview feeling like the luckiest man on the planet. Dame Smith didn't interview just anyone. Only people she deemed worth her illustrious time...

_2._

_I left teaching, as it bored me stiff, and decided to go to Edinburgh for another degree, this time in geology. I'd grown tired of the high-end jobs of science, and sought out a far less important one. I found it in an office building. An elderly gentleman, impossibly elderly actually, needed an office assistant. Seemed simple enough. I applied for the job, and was turned down for being overqualified. _

_However, a month later, I received a phone call from a nice Welshman telling me to go back for a second interview. No explanation, just go back. I did, and I was hired on the spot. _

_The old man, Archie, was a pain in the arse to work with. He was odd, but it was alright. After all, I had dealt with my share of oddness before, especially when I had gone to Japan. _

_Soon, I found myself doing more than just filing and paperwork._

*** * ***

**FROM THE PERSONAL DIARY OF JOHN NOBLE  
OFFICE MANAGER OF TORCHWOOD - SCOTLAND**

1.

I sold mum's old home. I kept the things that are most meaningful to me, and auctioned off the rest, donating the proceeds to charity. I've become a bit of a recluse. I dropped out of Edinburgh before achieving my second doctorate in favor of far more interesting work.

Archie died. It was no surprise to me, really. I had figured out a while ago that he had been training me to replace him when the day finally came around.

That day, I received a phone call from a man I had only read about. He was a business partner of Archie's.

He told me to look up something for him in my newly inherited library.

Over the next several months, I began receiving packages of strange items and packets of information. Accompanying these things were a handwritten request for authentication of these items, or reviewing the information contained in the packets, and then to send it all back to the return address in Cardiff, Wales.

_2._

_I rarely ever left Scotland. I only ever left for special occasions. Grandmother Sylvia's funeral. A research trip to Belgium. A brief return to London for a meeting with the Prime Minister and King William, wherein I served only as a consultant with a small handful of other outsiders. _

_It was there I met a gentleman by the name of Ianto Jones. He was nice enough. The only other person closer to my age I could really converse with, even if the age gap was rather large. Though, he did look remarkably good for a man nearing sixty. He didn't look too much older than early forties actually. There was a lot that cosmetics and surgery could do back then. _

3.

I've been in the Scotland office for decades. It's time to change my name again. Being here, alone, takes my mind off of things. It lets me forget how different I am. How strange I am. Though, I doubt I'm any stranger than the man in the Cardiff offices who calls himself Captain Jack. Either he is unique, like myself, and cannot die in the proper manner (which I highly doubt) or he is a different man. And the name is just a title given to whoever is in charge of that particular office. Perhaps a code name of some sort, meant to give off a certain amount of credibility.

Whatever the case, I have been receiving far less packages as of late. It is starting to worry me. I think I will call the other office, find out if anything is wrong.

_4._

_My computer has picked up strange things in this last week. Cryptic messages. I've done as much analyzing as I can, but I still cannot figure it out fully. I've sent a copy of my findings and the original messages to Cardiff for further study._

5.

Captain Harkness phoned me today. He remarked on how odd it was to be using such an archaic form of communication. I reminded him that it was best to uphold anonymity between our offices. It prevented forming too much of a personal relationship. Should something happen one of us, it would make our job harder as a result. He laughed and called me a stickler for the rules. I laughed and called him a rogue.

Once we had exchanged his strange, but to me now commonplace sort of pleasantries, we discussed the messages I had forwarded. They were a distress signal from the 1980's, trapped in a time loop.

And the matter was closed. At least, on his end. I continued to study them, and the information Captain Harkness had sent back to me. Though the matter was trivial, it was something I rather enjoyed in my down time, like a hobby.

_6._

_I've been hearing strange things lately. Usually in my most bored moments. The sounds of screaming. Horrendous. Just horrendous. And then, nothing. Nothing but a steady heartbeat. But it is a strange sound, this heartbeat. Steady, but... abnormal. _

7.

I've been rearranging the office. Not like it makes much a difference, since I'm the only one who looks at it every day. But I haven't done anything to it in years. Things have been slow, I've run out of things to work on, and at the moment I am getting nowhere on the time loop messages.

I found an old box of papers in the library as I was dusting the shelves. Though many things have gone digital in this day and age, I cannot bring myself to get rid of books. The smell of old books is somewhat... comforting to me. Much like the intensive studying I did as a child. Everyone I knew back then are gone. The scientific programs I worked on have moved on and become obsolete.

It's the library here that keeps me sane, rooted in reality when I feel that my isolation here has at last taken its toll.

However, I digress.

I found an old box of papers. I leafed through it, of course. It was so caked with dust it looked like it hadn't been touched since Archie was here, if even then.

Photographs, documents, old letters and notes in various handwritings. Some of the handwriting I recognized, of course. I saw it scrawled throughout the documents sent to me from Cardiff. I did not go through the box in detail, not just yet. I took it back into the office with me. It will give me something to do for a while at least when I get done rearranging the office.

_8._

_I've begun digging through the box. I have turned one of the storage rooms that was emptied out a few years ago when I started scanning old documents into the computer, digitizing the bulk of it to make room for, well, more storage. _

_I've turned the room into my sort of research room, devoted to the contents of the box. I've set up cork boards and have begun labeling various shelves with post-its. Archaic, yes. But it is a system that works well for me. I am currently sorting the files by divisions. London, Cardiff, Scotland, and Unknown. Each is given a number, according to the inter-office Torchwood relations. London is One, Cardiff is Three, Scotland (my office) is Two, and the last, my catch-all pile is Four. I will sort through each pile. I cannot decide whether to sort them by theme or by chronology just yet. I will start with One, then Two, and work my way from there. _

9.

I have decided to go by chronology. I started out dividing each division up by theme, which worked quite well until I reached the stack pertaining to Cardiff. I have since gone back and reorganized by date, as it is easier to locate related documents from other divisions that way as I sort through the Cardiff pile.

Also, Captain Harkness has called three times in the last week, questioning my requests for information stored in their archives. I cannot decide whether or not to tell him about the box I had found, and what is inside it. However, I did tell him that I am in the process of compiling a back-up the archives here in Scotland, and that should anything happen to their computer systems, it would make it far easier for them to access the information they need if my computers were synched up to theirs.

I believe I talked in sufficient circles to get him off my back for now.

Since devoting my spare time to this box, I have not had as much trouble with the strange noises. Odd, but true.


	2. John Noble 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor claim to own, anything Torchwood/Doctor Who/Sarah Jane Adventures related. They are not mine now matter how many times I wish for it. They belong to the almighty BBC.**

**

* * *

**

**TSDOTAP**  
Journal Two - _The (Second) Secret Diary of John Noble_

**FROM THE PERSONAL FILES OF  
CAPTAIN NOBLE, JOHN J. - TORCHWOOD SCOTLAND**

1.

It is hard to believe I have been here for so long. Currently, the Cardiff office knows me as Doyle Talbot, the strange man in an office in Scotland.

UNIT contacted me a few days ago, requesting my assistance in a matter of utmost importance. Cardiff called this morning, requesting me to come down there to discuss the same matter.

I am, it seems, going to meet this great Captain Jack Harkness for the first time. Though I feel that over these long years I know him more than enough already. I have seen his face in old photographs stored in the library and in the computer systems. I even sent him a present for each child of his that was born over these long years.

And I sent him a card, unsigned, when I had heard his husband, Ianto, had finally died. I still remember meeting him, that time in London. Nice old chap. Lived longer than most. However, from what digging I have done into personnel files, he was just as human as anyone else on this planet. He just happened to have figured out the secret to longevity. Either that, or he had a little help on the matter from a mutual acquaintance.

I am going to contact UNIT first, and allow them to make arrangements on my behalf with Cardiff. Since they are both working on the same problem, three perspectives on it might be better than two. After all, I have worked for UNIT in the past. And this would prevent them from sending in one of their own to make the situation far worse than it really needs to be.

_2._

_**Captain Noble**__ is a name I'd rather not hear again. Unfortunately, UNIT has ratted me out to Cardiff. I have been here three days now, and I have yet to come face to face with my fellow captain. His team is nice enough, though. A handsome young man's been working with me mostly. Williams, I think his surname is. Another, a rather pretty dark skinned girl is the office manager here. I didn't quite catch her name yet. I just call her coffee girl. It works just as well. _

_We are currently investigating a strange pattern of Rift activity. There's a time-space rift, anchored at one end here in Cardiff, which is why this office exists. The other end floats about in space, with junk and debris, sometimes aliens, falling through it and ending up here. Or, that's the gist of it I think. _

_Having spent so much time alone, it is hard to re-adjust to society. Clothing styles have certainly moved right along. They're far more ridiculous than in my day. _

_I feel so old and left behind. It's alright though. From what the Cardiff team has told me, their captain's fashion sense is light-years behind my own. It makes me feel minutely better. _

3.

I met with the Captain today at last. It only took him a week. I feel he has been avoiding me purposely. He looks nearly as handsome as I had envisioned. Almost exactly like the old photographs I had seen, save for the salt and pepper touch to the hair, and the slightly receding hairline.

The team was right though. I had believed the photographs to be old, explaining the strange dress of his. However, it became obvious when I noticed the coat and braces that this was his normal attire. It is hard not to laugh at him, it really is.

But I digress.

He had called us all up to the boardroom. His absence was due to matters concerning UNIT, and he did not seem at all pleased. Apparently, they did not give him the correct information, and now, Torchwood (us) had to clean it all up for them. And, unfortunately, since I was there in a dual capacity on behalf of both the Scotland office and UNIT, I was given most of the lecture.

However, I would not take it sitting down. I rose to my feet, and I gave him back every bit of antagonism he gave to me. And when I was done, I finished off my delicious cup of coffee, left the boardroom, and played with their pet pterodactyls until the captain had time to simmer down.

I feel Captain Harkness may have been somewhat amused by my outburst, but I cannot be sure. It is hard to tell if he is giving a genuine smile or is undressing you with his mind.

_4._

_I have never felt so glad to be so alone in my life. _

_Though, I am a bit lonely. _

_I find myself missing a good row with Mr. Williams and the intellectual stimulation of Ms. Milligan the office manager. _

_I have finished at last compiling the contents of the box. It is intriguing, the things that tie all of the various documents and papers together. Captain Harkness, I have learned, has been a member of Torchwood for nearly all of it's existence. Exclusively with the Cardiff branch. I found the original parchment upon which the speech given by our founder, Queen Victoria, was transcribed. And from it, I have found interesting details that scatter throughout the time line of the documents. A man called Sir Doctor of TARDIS, and for a time, a young woman called Dame Rose of The Powell Estate. _

_I checked the records. At that time, such places did not exist. However, in more recent history, the Powell Estate had been developed in London. And mention of TARDIS appears in many other documents, dotting the history of Torchwood. _

_Some documents reference UNIT reports. _

_I have pulled some strings. _

_I shall be receiving hard copies of them within the next three months. _

5.

I am hearing things again, I think. It's been quite a long time since the screaming had stopped, and the heartbeat had settled back into my subconscious.

But it has returned. And with a vengeance.

My every waking hour, I hear it.

In my dreams, nay, nightmares, I see visions of strange creatures, of strange places and men. And it is most frightening to behold.

_6._

_I haven't slept in weeks. _

_An unexpected package came today. Neither from UNIT nor Cardiff. It couldn't have been from London. What little was left after the legendary battle of Canary Wharf was sent here to be locked away, with any technology that could be salvaged going to Cardiff. _

_Unmarked, and left on my doorstep of all places. _

_I have yet to open it. _

_It sits on the corner of my desk. _

_I am curious about what is inside, but at the same time, I do not wish to know. _

7.

I opened the package today. Inside was a wooden box. I tried to open it, but it would not give.

There was a letter taped to the top. Written in an unfamiliar handwriting.

I opened it up, and it was written on rather old stationary. The edges were brittle.

_**DO NOT OPEN UNTIL DECEMBER 31 - 11:59PM**_

I was confused. What year did it mean? This one? Last one?

I've decided to wait.

I will call Cardiff in the morning. Perhaps someone there might know something about this.

*** * ***

**FROM THE PERSONAL FILES OF CAPTAIN NOBLE, JOHN J.**

_1._

_Strange. The Cardiff office has given up on my query. No suprise there, though. _

_It seems the Captain has taken a vacation as well. I don't know whether to be relieved or worried. The last time that man took a vacation he dissapeared off the face of the planet, according to the archives from the time period, meticulously detailed by the late Mr. Ianto Jones. He was gone for quite some time. _

_I've sent a card of congratulations to Cardiff's newest recruit. A former oncologist. I've looked into her background. She seems nice enough. With the sort of ship Captain Harkness runs, I figured it would be a kind gesture on my part to welcome her to the new job in a less sexual harassing way than her new fearless leader would. _

2.

I had a visitor today.

Strange, since when I do have any contact with people face to face so to speak, I'm the one who travels to them.

The way I understand it, I am one of the privileged few to meet this person. I suppose I should feel honored.

From what I have been able to gather from the archives, he is the notorious time traveler for which the Institute was created. It amuses me to no end that he saved the Queen of England, and she established an organization to antagonize him. However, since the early 21st century, we have been on friendly terms with the man due to the "legendary" Captain Harkness's associations with him in the past.

He was a strange gentleman. Stranger than anyone I have ever met. Stranger than myself, even.

But, from what he had told me, Captain Harkness (I cannot bring myself to call him Jack so casually as the Doctor is able) had told him about the strange man in Scotland. And what intrigued him was that I was indeed strange, and had been here for over a hundred years.

We had tea, which he claimed to greatly enjoy despite the lack of sugar. I have a touch of ADHD. I was diagnosed with it as a child. Mum had drilled into me to stay away from sugar and sweets. A lesson I am grateful for.

We discussed many things. He divulged little, as did I. But it was pleasant enough. Before he left, I had asked him why, of all the people on the planet, did he come to see me?

And he just nodded, and despite his smile he looked a bit sad, but did not answer me.

He only said _**"You're brilliant, Captain Noble,"**_ and left.

_3._

_Captain Harkness has returned from his vacation. He has announced his retirement at the end of the year. In the long history of our organization, people don't just simply retire and go their merry way. They die in the line of duty, die in the office, are fired then caught and retconned twenty-four to forty-eight hours later. Never are they just let go. _

_However, I believe the resignation of Captain Harkness will set a precedent in how such trivial matters are handled. He cannot be killed, that is certain. He cannot be retconned, for it's been tried before. According to the archives, he was actually the original test subject for the compound. He was the one they tested the strength of dosages on. Though he always remembered everything, they were able to find out what some of the more fatal side effects were. _

_I have been receiving messages from the various members of the Cardiff team, asking me my opinions on the announcement. Captain Harkness had called me himself, asking if I wanted the job. _

_I politely declined. He said he knew I would. _

_We laughed, and I said I wouldn't take the job, but would be more than willing to look out for whoever did. _

_This seemed to please him, and it was left at that. _

_I received a message later on that day from the newest member of the team. She was going to be promoted to leader upon the Captain's resignation, which would be the same day, I was to find out, that our little organization was to go into full view of the public. __**New Years Day, 12:01AM, 3000AD.**_

4.

The day draws closer. I have been working extensively with UNIT and Cardiff these last few months to prepare. Captain Harkness has been fading from the spotlight, delegating things to the others. I have not seen my office in that time. I am acting liaison between the various organizations. It keeps me busy, and I get to see the world a lot. It's changed far more than I had realized during my time of isolation.

I have taken the box with the letter with me everywhere. I'm not entirely sure why. I just feel that I need it near me. Just in case.

In case of what?

That, I do not know.

It is a curious thing.

And I am a curious man.

_5._

_UNIT has been sending us people to interview. I've been put in charge of recruiting new members to the Institute. _

_When we go public, we'll be opening branches simultaneously across the globe. America, Japan, India, Australia. There's even a branch being established in Antarctica! _

_Captain Harkness has tasked me with getting this together. It has been a tough job to do, and I have had to hire on some help. Scotland will be merged with Cardiff after the announcement. The location of my office will not change, but my branch will become a little larger. The Hub, as they call it in Cardiff, will be a scientific nerve centre while Scotland will be home to the Torchwood Archive. My library will be expanded. _

_I should be happy to be getting the help up there. And I am. But I am also saddened. _

_I have enjoyed my solitude. _

_But, progress must be made. _

_And the Cardiff regime is one that I am very glad to see put into effect. From my research and knowledge of how things were done before, if this were being done by the late London branch, they would try and control the world. But with the Cardiff team running the show, it's a far less aggressive stance. Centered more on knowledge and protection rather than greed and domination. _

_I feel, from my brief encounter with the Doctor what feels oh so long ago, that it was his influence that caused such a radical change in the institute. Moving gradually into a more public view than a top secret organization. Why, we've been public enough since 2012 that the general population know we handle the paranormal and strange things that happen. But this... this is going to be, to put it in the words of the Doctor,__** Absolutely Brilliant.**_

* * *

**FROM THE LONDON TIMES, 1 JANUARY 3000**

"Today was a sombre day in Wales. What was to be a shining moment in human history has become a day of silence. A day of sadness. Just moments before the impeding launch of the Global Archive, a project put together by the UK based Torchwood Institute, tragedy struck.

"In the city of Cardiff, at 12:01 this very morning, the legendary Millennium Centre was leveled, and the nerve centre for the growing Institute was destroyed.

"Local police attribute this to an act of terrorism, and refuse to comment on the newly opened investigation.

"The leader of the Institute, Captain Jack Harkness, and his team of specialists were inside when the centre collapsed above them. They had been preparing for the simultaneous global launch of the project, the Global Archive, prior to the incident.

**"...More on page 5-D"**

* * *

**TORCHWOOD INSTITUTE - SCOTLAND ARCHIVES - PRESS CONFERENCE CLIP**

_"Please hold all questions until the end." _

_The gentleman at the podium stepped aside, and a much younger man took his place. He stood, in a pastel pink sweater-vest, with each hand on the sides of the podium. _

_"Good evening," he said, then cleared his throat. _

_"As of this moment, I am not allowed to speak of the ongoing investigation concerning the events that happened on the first day of this year. I have been advised not to answer any questions pertaining to the investigation, nor what happened." He paused, and looked over the crowd in a brief moment of silence. _

_"However, I feel that to do so would be a great discredit and dishonor to those who we have lost because of it." _

_The men and women lined up behind him looked anxious. Some of them sweating as he spoke. _

_"And to ignore the obvious, smoothing it over as if it never happened, is a discredit to what the Torchwood Institute has set out to achieve in the first place. Due to the events in Wales, we were forced to delay the launch of the Global Archive. Thus denying the people of the world the right to knowledge and information that we have so meticulously put together and compiled for the greater good of the human race. To begin our full operation in complete view of the public under a code of silence and ignorance is, to be blunt here for a moment, an act of idiocy and demeaning the claim that we wish to be accessible to the public. To lie through lack of information and details is the same as giving false statements. And that is something I will not allow. _

_"As the new head of the Torchwood Institute, I promise to each and every one of you out there watching me now, listening to me on the radio waves, and even those who cannot see nor hear me in any way shape or form that we will not withhold anything from you. We are here to serve humanity, and in doing so, we will be remembering and honoring those who died in Cardiff that night. _

_"We will remain open to public opinion and scrutiny, and we will endeavor to rise up to your standards should we currently not meet them. And we will hold nothing, and I mean nothing back..." _

* * *

**FROM THE PERSONAL FILES OF CAPTAIN NOBLE, JOHN J.**

This will by my final entry. It has been many years since I have last sat down to chronicle my thoughts and actions. My trivial days and experiences.

It has been ten years, almost, since my last entry. But it has felt like an eternity.

No longer do I have childish nightmares, nor strange thoughts.

I can sleep through the night without waking up in a cold sweat, or screaming at things that are not there.

I am not the same man I was when I last sat down to write here.

That man is gone now. He will never return.

It saddens me, when I look back and realize that those years were the best in my long life. I did not understand back then what I understand now.

It is true what they say, whoever "they" really are. Ignorance is bliss.

I am more alone now than I had ever been before.

And now, the only one who could have helped me to understand who I truely am is dead.

I opened the box, such a curious thing. Such a marvelous, horrible thing.

Still, I do not know who sent it to me. It matters little now, of course. But I would like to meet them. And I would like to crack them in the jaw.

To say that my life until then had been a lie is not the entire truth. In fact, it was not my life that was the lie. It was how I came into that life which was false.

I am not angry, I am not bitter.

I am weary and I am hardened.

I know now why my life has been so long, so strange and so wonderful at the same time. I know now why certain individuals came into my life, if only briefly.

Dame Sarah Jane Smith. Mr. Ianto Jones. Captain Jack Harkness. Archie in Scotland. All of them are part of a web of sorts. Drawn together by the same inexplicable force. The same magnetic pull. Them, and many others, linked together by a man who calls himself The Doctor.

And now, I truly understand why a woman named Donna Noble chose me over all the other, much younger, much needier orphans she could have picked from.

I was something familiar. Something so inexplicably normal that there had to be something strange about me.

She and I, we too were drawn together by that unnatural whirlwind.

And for this, I am grateful.

For she was the one who made my life worthwhile, and gave it meaning when I had none.

But I am a different man now than the child she had raised in Chiswick and sent off to Oxford at age 15.

My name before the best temp in all of the United Kingdom had found me was not John Smith. Not John Doe. Not any of the generic names given to those without their memories.

My name was Jonnathan James Harkness.

And I was four years old when Cardiff was destroyed, and my father left me in the care of a London hospital before abandoning me in a strange world in a strange time.

* * *

AN: So? What do you think? It's not nearly over just yet. The next chapter is by Jenny the Time Lady! And it's kinda good, or at least a wee bit funny I think. My main OC needs a vacation, poor guy. Losing all his somewhat friends and work colleagues, being shouldered with the responsibility of running Torchwood even though he never wanted to do it in the first place. And finding out the truth about himself. Poor guy.


	3. Jennifer Smith

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, have never owned, nor will ever own any character from Doctor Who, Torchwood, SJA, and any other BBC owned and trademarked franchise. Though, I totally wish I did.**

* * *

**TSDOTAP  
**Journal Three - _The Secret Diary of Jennifer Smith_

**FROM THE PERSONAL FILES OF  
LT. CMDR. SMITH, JENNIFER**

1.

I just met the Commander for the first time.

He's been missing for twenty years, so the records state. I've only been here for six myself. The place was in shambles. I had only meant to explore, investigate. This whole Torchwood thing turned out to actually be kind of fun.

Since I was gener... scratch that. Since I was BORN with a basic set of military skills, and I come by leadership ability naturally thanks to my dad, it was easy to whip these people back into shape. From what I could tell, they desperately needed it. They gave me the title Lt. Commander, not wanting to give me anything higher just in case their real leader ever came back. Apparently, he's some sort of anomaly, like me. Only not JUST like me, since there's really only me and my dad roaming about the universe, supposedly.

Well, he came back. Not the nicest guy in the universe. Keeps to himself mostly. Hasn't done much in the way of running things. As soon as I'd heard he'd been found, I was going to wait around just long enough to meet and greet then split. Go back on my great adventure.

But the guy looks awful. Looks in a real bad way. I think I'll stick around a little longer, make sure things keep running after I leave.

_2._

_Still here. Once I got the old guy (and from what I've learned, he's nearly as old as Torchwood itself. Nearly.) to talk to me, and open up a little, I decided to stay even longer. From what little he's told me, it's going to take a really long time for him to recover. So, that leaves me in charge, still. But he's taking some things back for himself, thankfully. It gives me more time to focus on the security forces, which are severely undertrained. _

_I'm going to be fixing that. _

3.

The Commander's come out of his shell enough to take roughly 99% control of the place again.

I was all packed up and ready to go when he called me up to his office.

Obviously, I'm no longer all packed up and ready to go.

He talked to me, at great length, of what had happened to him during the twenty years. It was not a pleasant experience. And he broke down once, rather, nearly broke down.

When he was through, I consoled him as best I could. But I still haven't quite grasped that part of this whole Time Lord thing yet. It's still so new to me.

He asked me to stay. He said I'd done such a good job in such a short amount of time in his absence that he wanted to keep me around. He said that the job was too much for one person by themselves. Which, in truth, it is. I only managed to do it by the skin of my teeth. As soon as I'd get one thing sorted, something else would go wrong and I'd have to fix that. And so on.

I was so surprised that I couldn't answer right away.

I told him to give me a few days to think about it.

Of course I'm going to stay, though. As much as I hate to admit it, this place has sort of grown on me. Besides, I'm dying to know what they're doing on the Mars Base. I hear it's something that'll blow everyone's mind!

_4._

_As of this moment, or, well, about an hour or so ago, I am officially one half of the executive branch of the Torchwood Institute. The Commander doesn't seem to like the public eye much, which is alright by me. I don't mind the paparazzi. They always manage to catch my good side, and it gives me a reason to find new ways to accessorize with my cammo._

_I'll handle public affairs, security (since I'm REALLY good at that), and administration while he handles the more complex science stuff and keeping up with their, I mean, OUR every growing archives. _

5.

Our first successful Time Jump happened today. I've never seen the Commander more pleased than he was climbing out of the prototype ship this morning. It's the first working prototype that didn't fall apart the second it hit max speed. Which is good, because now I don't have to come up with an excuse as to why the Commander was dead ten minutes ago and now isn't as dead.

We'll be celebrating tonight with a party for the engineering team and the scientists that made this experiment a success. No press at the party, thank goodness.

The Commander did insist though that I wear something a little nicer than my usual cammo and army boots.

I'll be wearing my army boots under the dress he bought me. There's no way I'm putting on heels.

_6._

_Well, the Commander has taken off again. At least this time, he left a note. And it's not because he was captured and sold as a slave on an exotic world either. _

_He simply decided it was time for a much needed vacation. So, here I am, in 100% charge... again. And it couldn't have come at a worse time either. Things are falling apart, but not in MY departments. And there's a strange man here calling himself a scientist and refuses to leave until the Commander returns. _

_Despite my best efforts, he is not leaving. I may have to escort him off the premesis. _

7.

I got a post card from the Commander today. Well, not a post card in the actual sense of the phrase. More like a holographic disk card thing? Not sure what exactly to call that. Anyway, he's working on a project to further his understanding of the time-space continueum. Sounds like something the Doctor would say.

In other news, I seriously need to hire someone to help me whip the administrative offices into shape. One of the secretaries suggested I contact some agency called Jones something or other. I'll look into it if I can get the time... And if I can ever find the business card she gave me.

* * *

AN: so that was our brief break away from John and his odd timeline. Which will only get even more odd when we meet up with him again in the next chapter.

NEXT DIARY ENTRY PREVIEW: Zaphod Beeblebrox. Jedi Master Yoda. Lightsabrey death. And John may or may not have a questionable relationship with Obi-Wan Kenobi. o.O


	4. J Harkness Jr 1

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or SJA. Those all belong to the BBC. Also, I don't own: Anything Star Wars related. None of the characters are mine. ESPECIALLY Anakin/Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi. As much as I'd like to own them, I don't. And lastly, I don't own: Anyone or Anything in the Hitchhiker's Guide universe, even though Zaphod is my hero. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilm, while Hitchiker's Guide stuff belongs to whoever owns all of Douglass Adams's stuff these days.**

* * *

**TSDOTAP**  
Journal Four - _The (First) Secret Diary of James Harkness_

**FROM THE PERSONAL FILES OF CMDR. HARKNESS, J. JAMES**

1.

I have decided to start writing again. Well, not in the serious sense, mind. But in a sort of journal sense. I haven't felt the need to compile my thoughts properly in many years. Centuries even. It isn't like there is much a point. I will most likely write my entries out of chronological order, revealing either too little or far too much information to myself at any given point in time. (Note to self - be sure to date each entry from here on out, to ensure proper organization of this thing. OR have a travel copy to ensure chronological accuracy.)

Anyway, I've started traveling again. I've always liked it when I get to travel, save for my extended seclusion in Scotland. Now that I look back on that, it was boring. But at the time, I suppose it was something I needed whether I knew it or not.

Perhaps it was to prepare me for the road ahead of me. The long isolation during my travels, and the obsessive attention to detail. Or maybe to educate me in things I would need later in my tenure as the defacto leader of Torchwood.

Ah, Torchwood. Still with it, even after all this time.

We've perfected time travel technology. Or rather, near-perfected it. I've become a pilot. Due to my unnatural ability to not die, I am the lead test pilot for any form of transport we have developed.

The Institute has grown since my previous journal. And once again, I am a different man. Not all that different, mind, but I've become far less... dark. I have returned to my original passion, though. Science, astronomy, physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Love that word. It's both a fun and a frightening word at the same time.

We work very closely with UNIT, which is on its last legs now that Torchwood's been around and public long enough to gain more credibility, and with NASA.

The Global Archive was a huge success. Captain Harkness would be proud. He had worked so hard on it before his untimely passing.

Oh yes! I nearly forgot.

There is a monument in Cardiff now.

The Great Cobalt Pyramid. Erected in honor of Torchwood. I was, and still am mostly, against the construction of it. Originally, it was dedicated to Queen Victoria, who had established our humble Institute so very long ago. However, I snatched up the land, making it private property, stalling the construction of the pyramid just long enough to do some legal jiggery pokery.

When I finally sold the land back, the pyramid was no longer being built in honor of Her Majesty, but rather, those who had worked in Cardiff long before its destruction, and those who had been present during it.

The nickname for the pyramid is the Captain's Monument, since Captain Jack's name is the first one listed on the large plaque plastered on the side in both English and Welsh. I had insisted they put Welsh on there. Because honestly, it's in Wales. It just makes sense.

The Jones-Harknesses of London appreciated the gesture I had made, bridging the gap between them and me. After all, I'm their great-great-great... many times over great by now I believe, half-uncle.

Gah, it's getting late. Have to get up early in the morning. I had to take a tour of the outer systems. Something I am NOT looking forward to. Such is the price of running this place in view of the public. The public wants to see you.

I really should hire a body double or something. All of these trips are wearing me out. And that really takes a lot to start with.

_2._

_Twenty years since my last entry. _

_Not much to say, really. _

_Not much I want to say, honestly. _

_My joy is gone. _

_Once more I am that dark, brooding man I was after opening that damned fob watch. _

_Ambush in the outer systems. _

_Imprisonment. _

_Not much else to say, now. _

_I do not know when I will come back to this, if I come back to this. _

_There is a woman here. She calls herself Jenny. The staff seem to like her. _

_Apparently, she has patched things together while I was missing. _

_I will have to thank her. _

_Maybe give her a fruit basket. _

3.

Slowly, I'm coming back into the grind.

I'm not sleeping well.

Every time I close my eyes, I see the others from the slave camps. I couldn't help them. But I will.

I've decided to keep Jenny around. She is doing well here. Fits in like a natural. If things go well enough, I think I'll hand over the reigns. Let someone else run this place for a while so I can close this chapter of my life for good.

Torchwood has only ever brought me misery.

_4._

_I've promoted Jenny. We've divided leadership. This is a good thing. I don't think I can handle the stress right now of holding everything together. I'm just not that young anymore. _

_Thankfully, she's more than willing to take the public relations part of the job. I am so glad to have that off my back. It has given me time to return to my roots. What I love more than anything is a good scientific debate and proving theories. It's like therapy for me, which is much needed according to my underlings. _

_Jenny has become my shining star. She's dependable, spirited. We've needed fresh blood in the offices for a while now. She's whipping our security forces into shape, which honestly have been rather lackluster for a long time. _

5.

Oh it's been a while now since I last sat down here.

What's new? Many things.

Currently, our pet project is the Time Jumper. We've modified some old space junkers we've collected over the years and turned them into prototypes for time travel vehicles. So far, every test has failed. Seventeen of those tests turned fatal. Three, not as much. I think I've spent more time in the hospice than I have at my desk thanks to those experiments.

But, such is a sacrifice for science. At least I make a decent crash test dummy. The next test, the last of our prototypes, might actually work though. The last one would have if the craft had held together just a few seconds longer. Now we know what type of metals work best.

If this works, I'm taking a much needed vacation.

_6._

_Success! _

_I came out of the last test with just a few minor scrapes and bruises. But we've cracked it! Time travel is within our grasp! Now, if we can just perfect the landing mechanisms, we'll be set. I'm treating the Jumper team tonight. They've earned it. _

_I've bought Jenny a beautiful blue dress to wear to the party. Hopefully, she'll wear it instead of that god awful camouflage she's always in. She could be such a beautiful young woman, if she'd just clean herself up a little. _

_I've also been planning my upcoming vacation. I'm thinking about spending some time back home. Visiting the old sights, even if they've been converted into something else. I've been meaning to check in on Scotland for a while, too. I miss my library of solitude. Hopefully, my trove of comics has been untouched. I did put them in a safe, but I'm afraid it might have been cracked or disposed of by now. I hope not. I've been wanting to grab my Spider-Man collection lately. It's been so long since I read them, it will be like reading them for the first time all over again. _

7.

Damn it! The safe is gone. Stolen, apparently. All those years, collecting my favorite old comics... Lost.

Ah well. It could be worse. They could have stolen the time capsule I buried on the grounds.

Speaking of, I think I'll go retrieve it. There are some things in there that might come in handy on my travels.

* * *

**FROM THE TRAVEL LOG OF "RILEY SMITH"**

_1._

_Oh the places I've seen and the things I've done. _

_Such a refreshing change from the stuffy offices at the Institute. _

_I met an odd man last week. Generally humanoid, except for the two heads and three arms. He was on his way to a fancy dress party on Earth, but had stopped into the bar for a drink. _

_When the bartender refused to make a drink strong enough to his taste, he took control behind the bar and started making one himself. I was so amused I had one. It was so painfully delicious I had another. _

_It was sort of like having your brains smashed out with a slice of lemon, wrapped around a large gold brick. _

_Like I said, painfully delicious. _

_He's been traveling with me since then. I'm dropping him off on Earth for his fancy dress party. I declined his invitation of joining him. I thought I'd visit Earth first on my little trip. But I've found the wide open space of, well, space to be far more pleasing. _

2.

Visited with the Slitheen family on Raxa today. I am NOT going to even ATTEMPT to spell out the entire name of that planet. It's far too confusing. They're not so bad, despite what the records in the Archives state.

As a matter of fact, they're quite nice, once you get to know them. I shall be expanding the entries on the Slitheen when I return. It seems only the more sketchy members of that family were the ones Earth originally came into contact with. Black Sheep of the family, if you will.

My next destination was Clum. Unfortunately, it's strangely not where it is supposed to be.

_3._

_I ended up on Midnight! Oh this world is fantastic! _

_I was going to take the tour, ride the tram out to the sapphire waterfalls, but unfortunately there's been a bit of a mishap, and the tour is shut down. It seems suspicious enough for me to extend my stay. _

_Something smells a bit fishy. _

_I did find time between basking in the xtonic sunlight and anti-gravity dining to pop off a holo-card to Jenny. She worries about me at times. Which is sweet, sort of. Anyway, I sent it to reassure her that I was fine and actually having a good time. _

4.

Unfortunately, the Leisure Palaces here on Midnight are being removed. The incident with the tram turned out to have been far more suspicious than I originally thought. After a little investigating, I learned the Doctor was here not that long ago, and of course he had been at the thick of it.

It seems that this silent world (save for humanity's meddling) actually does have life of some sort on it. Dangerous life. Thus, removal of the palaces will be taken as a safety measure.

They'll begin the process next month.

I've already picked up some touristy knick-knacks to take back with me before it's too late.

_5._

_Logopolis. Not exactly where I wanted to be, but my ship seems to have a mind of its own sometimes. It's a dead world, for the most part. What little native life there is has dwindled far past its prime. _

_I had heard stories in my travels, and had red papers about the amazing mathematicians here. Unfortunately now, there is nothing more than a broken civilization struggling to survive. _

_It saddens me, somewhat. Such an advanced race, such an intelligent race, now vagabonds left from former glory. _

_Is this what the human race will become in the end? Lost little children wandering the planets they have landed on with no sense of what had once been? _

_I'm going to scour a section of ruins I saw when I was going overhead, looking for a place to land. I might be able to find parts to correct the navigation systems on my space clunker. If not, well, I can only hope for the best, right? _

6.

God, I'm so glad to be out of there. I was caught rummaging through what had appeared to me to be an abandoned laboratory. According to the natives, I was desecrating the temple of their ancestor gods.

I've never run so fast in all my life.

The only thing that saved me was, well, nothing.

Let me rephrase. The only thing that saved me was not figuring out a way to save myself.

Thankfully, a rather handsome man came to my rescue, with his anger-management challenged apprentice in tow.

They're taking me to a world called Coruscant in hopes that someone there might know me. After all, Logopolis was quite a strange place to wander off to alone, according to the bearded one.

His apprentice, however, keeps giving me these odd looks. They're making me rather uncomfortable.

I'd better finish this up and grab my things. They've taken a look at my ship and have declared it "a death trap". Not that I'm complaining, it has taken it's share of beatings in my travels.

_7._

_Oh, Coruscant! This place is WONDERFUL! _

_It's so busy, and full of life! _

_The two gents that picked me up have helped me make arrangements for lodging. My knowledge of sciences seemed to impress the bearded one (Obi-Wan, I believe he said his name was) and we had quite the discussion on hyper drive technology. I'm going to be taking the idea back home with me, if I ever get back home. _

_He was not impressed, however, by my theory of time travel via wormholes and rifts in space. His apprentice on the other hand, Anakin, was quite intrigued. _

_I'm going to be looking into a new wardrobe while I'm here. My stay on Logopolis really did a number to my clothes, and I wasn't able to take much with me when I left. These things look tattered. Though, if they were in perfect condition I believe I'd probably stick out like a sore thumb. Mars fashion is apparently a bit out there for these sorts of people. _

8.

I have no real means of work, and apparently am good for nothing more than a side-show gimmick. But, if it gets me enough credits for a decent meal, who am I to complain. Though, if I play my cards right, once I get the hand of all these strange new gambling games, I might just win myself a ticket out of here.

Coruscant is nice and all, but it's a bit... drab for my taste. And there's talk of war brewing. I'd like to get out of here before there's a law or something preventing my freedom to leave.

On another note, I've found myself drawn to the vast libraries of the Jedi. They're an interesting caste here. Not a single race, nor species. Most of them do appear to be humanoid, though. Obi-Wan and his apprentice certainly were.

I've a theory on their seemingly magical ability. Perhaps the various species in this part of space have evolved to the point that now they are able to tap into a part of their brains that previously had been closed off, and the Jedi are merely a new breed of being. Kind of like the X-Men.

If possible, I will try to gain access to a library or two while I'm here. I should like to learn more of these Jedi. The scientific impossibility of their, well, abilities intrigues me. The rational scientist in me longs to disprove their godlike ability and attribute it to a more rational explanation.

_9._

_I was denied access to the libraries. _

_I will try again tomorrow. _

10.

This time, I tried to dress up as a Jedi.

I was subsequently thrown out of their temple.

_11._

_Third time's a charm? _

_I think not. _

_This time, I thought I'd play it safe and try to sneak in. _

_I was caught and tossed out on my ear. _

12.

Success?

Nope.

_13._

_Okay, seriously, how many different ways can a man get tossed out by a Jedi? I swear, the next time, I'm getting in there! There is knowledge that I do not know yet, and I must know it! _

14.

Four hundred and seventy two kills by lightsabre later, I still have not even gotten a glimpse of those libraries. By now, I should probably just stop. But I'm going to continue. Out of spite.

_15._

_After the last time, I thought I'd give it a rest for a week. Not like I had much of a choice. My arms wanted to reattach before I tried that one again. Repelling from the roof is the worst possible idea I've ever had. _

_However, this time, I return to this log of sorts with a report of success! _

_I was met at the entrance by a tiny fellow. Green with hair coming out of his big ears. He talked in a way that made my brain hurt trying to understand him. But, he was nice enough. Has one hell of a reach with that cane of his though, despite his size. Wouldn't want to have been tossed out by him. No sir. _

_He let me in, only on the condition that I stop doing stupid things and getting myself maimed in the process. Oh, and he said all I had to do was ask. _

_Yeah. I feel like a big idiot now. _

_But, at least I can see those libraries now! _

_God I'd kill for a Pan Galactic right about now... If my brain didn't already feel like it'd been smashed with a lemon wrapped around a gold brick. _

16.

Ah. In my reading today, I came across a rather troubling passage. It was in a volume of Jedi history. One I wasn't supposed to see, but managed to find with a bit of jiggery-pokery. Okay, I just hacked the computers. It was relatively easy. For all the advancements this civilization has, it sure is horrible with computer security.

Anyway, there was some kind of war between the Jedi and some guys called the Sith. Sort of like a good versus evil thing. Daleks versus Time Lords. Yes. Massive. And on that kind of scale.

This galaxy was torn apart. Thankfully, this isn't my home galaxy. I'm much too far away from home, and my reading in their libraries has made me even more homesick than before.

So, besides that passage, which I've committed to memory, I discovered the secret to Jedi power. Something called metachlorians. I'm going to look into this matter, as it appears it's a biological substance rather than supernatural in origin. Meaning, I may be able to rationalize the whole god-like power thing.

_17._

_Ah ha! I have cracked it! _

_It's been months since my last entry. But it was well worth it! I've spent my time hemmed up in a makeshift lab, testing and retesting samples I've charmed my way into getting. (Okay, so stealing a bloody bandage from the waste bins at Obi-Wan's place while he was sleeping after a night of, well... wasn't really a charming way of going about it. But you try to conduct research to discredit a ruling warrior caste on a strange planet and NOT get yourself maimed in the process.) _

_It's amusing to me, actually. I've cross-referenced their information with what I can recall from the Archives back home, and it seems these Jedi, and by extension the Sith (though considered extinct) are actually all descended of crazy Time Lord experimentation. Their abilities, though lacking regeneration capabilities, are far too advanced for the average being in this end of the universe. Many of them, such as one I've decided to call the Jedi Mind Trick is nearly identical to one mentioned in the Archives back home. And the metachlorians are merely their name for certain chemicals that appear in Gallifreyan blood. Though, I cannot be wholly accurate on this theory, on account that the only subject I have for the all important other half of it is myself. And I, myself, am only half Gallifreyan. Hrm... It makes me wonder, now that I think about it. How was that even possible. I mean, biologically speaking, both my parents were male. How does that work? _

_Is that even possible? _

_I must look into this at a later time. Perhaps, if I can take some of my research with me, I might be able to use Jenny as a test subject. _

18.

I was in a bar today, scamming up some credits, when something caught my eye. Something that at first seemed like a moment of de-ja-vu.

When I returned home to my humble little rooms, I realized what was so familiar.

I saw Anakin and Obi-Wan today, outside the bar, chasing a bounty hunter.

But what really started to freak me out was that I've seen that happen somewhere before.

I swear, George Lucas was either an alien, a time traveler, or both. Because I'm getting the feeling that I really REALLY need to leave soon before I end up seeing Storm Troopers marching around...

_19._

_Ah. I feel a little lonely now. _

_I've managed to book passage to a planet called Tatooine. From there, I was told, I'll be able to find someone to take me anywhere, provided the price is right. _

_Though, I've no intent on paying someone to get me where I need to go. _

_I need to get as far away from this galaxy as possible, fast. _

_I'm going to hijack a ship. _

_How exactly I'm going to accomplish this, I've no idea. _


	5. J Harkness Jr 2

1**TSDOTAP**  
Journal Five - _The (Second) Secret Diary of James Harkness_

**FROM THE TRAVEL LOG OF "RILEY SMITH"**

1.

I am definately DEFINATELY going back to Earth after this. IF I can get back there.

After Tatooine, I hooked up with, of all things, a prison ship. Well, it's not so much a prison ship anymore. More like... ah... It's hard to explain. The crew's okay.

There's a woman called Aryn, a Sebaccian I think they said. Not sure. Only two humanoids on the ship. One's from Earth! Unfortunately, not MY Earth.

Have I fallen into a parallel universe?

Not sure.

Crichton, the actual human on this ship, managed to keep the others from killing me when he realized I spoke English. And he laughed at my Scottish accent. I hadn't realized that all my time spent in Edinburgh had latched it on to my speaking until he mentioned it.

Now I feel a little self-conscious about it.

No matter. D'Argo, who reminds me a LOT of Davy Jones (what, with the tentacle looking face and all) has decided to take a look at my transport for me. Once again, I'd nicked a rickety death trap. But hey, not like I had much of a choice when confronted with a militia ready to cut me down with laser fire because apparently I was a spy.

Anyway, I'm going to see if I can weasel my way into meeting the pilot of this ship so I can get a grasp of what part of space I'm in.

_2._

_That was... odd._

_The pilot is actually called Pilot. No other name, just Pilot._

_He's a big blue-green creature. Very kind though._

_Oh, and this ship? Moya?_

_It's alive. Which is so cool. Haven't been inside a living ship since I was..._

_Oh god, now I'm depressed._

3.

Dear god these people are messed up. Walked in on Chiana and D'Argo today by accident. From now on, I'm going to shout at the top of my lungs before I go near the hull, just so they know I'm comming.

Anyway, had a rather stimulating conversation with Pilot today. He seemed quite amused at my eagerness to learn all about Moya and the technology in this end of space. Still not my home galaxy, but it's nice enough.

I've been collecting knick-knacks again from my travels. The Moya crew seem to get into a lot of trouble, but the planets they go to are marvelous.

Also, I'm no longer allowed to tinker with the little robots that skuttle around here. Moya doesn't like it when I try to add rocket boosters to them.

_4._

_I think Moya likes me. Pilot seems to think so. Not like me like me, but erm, well, is glad to have me on board? We ran into a spot of trouble with a group called the Peacekeepers today. I found out Aryn used to be one of them, but isn't anymore. And I'm not allowed to mention it ever again. Her right hook and my busted lip are a reminder of this rule._

_I do wonder why they are on the run though. I know, this used to be a prison ship, but from what Pilot's told me, there's really no reason they should be after Moya._

_I think I'll ask Moya myself, if I can ever find the time and a nice quiet corner somewhere._

5.

So talking to a living ship directly is frowned upon by the crew. Except Pilot. He thinks it's interresting that an unbonded person can speak to a bonded ship. He did, of course, hear the entire conversation between me and Moya. He IS literally wired into her.

Moya seemed to appreciate it though. It must be hard being able to understand your crew, but not being able to communicate with them directly.

It's not hard to understand a living ship. Really, it's not. These people could too if they'd only stopped to listen once in a while.

_6._

_Starbursting. I'll never get used to it._

_The crew wanted to dump me out on a random planet. Moya wasn't having it. I got shot today. No surprise there to me._

_Apparently though, I did scare the hell out of the crew, especially Crichton. In his words __**"People can't die and come back! Who do you think you are? JESUS!"**_

_Well, no. Not Jesus. Though he may have been an alien, now that I think about it. Some species are always trying to start new religions with themselves at the center. Or, perhaps, Jack had accidentally traveled a little father than he let on to everyone else... When I get home, I think I'll do some research into it. See if I can come up with an explanation._

_Anyway, about why they want to dump me somewhere and why I got shot._

_I'd merely suggested they try to outrun the Peacekeepers and use their wits to set up traps behind us. Fight with their brains, not their brawn. Obviously, as a "hitchhiker" I didn't seem to know anything about what I was talking about, despite the fact I'm actually pretty sure I have a degree in astrophysics somewhere. The plan I had drawn up was very simple. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure it out._

_But, obviously, even the simplest of concepts are beyond the capacity of understanding for (most) of the Moya crew. I say most because Aryn was the only one that actually got it, while Crichton merely nodded and tried to look interested._

_D'Argo apparently thought my idea of running meant I was a Peacekeeper spy, and thus, I got shot._

_Though, I did rather enjoy all of the outbursts when I got back up. Was very amusing._

*** * ***

**FROM THE PERSONAL FILES OF CMDR. HARKNESS, J. JAMES**

1.

Home at last. Well, close enough. And you really don't want to know what I had to do in order to leave Moya and the others behind. Seriously, it's just far too... disturbing. Even for me. It would have been disturbing for Jack, and that says a LOT right there.

But, in other news... Earth.

I've traveled far and wide, and I've seen some of the most amazing things.

I'm not exactly sure how long I've been away.

But it's certainly been quite a long time.

I'm a relic on this world now.

For me though, it feels like just a few years. A decade at the absolute most, taking into consideration various rifts I've been caught up in and wormholes I've fallen into.

According to the files from Captain Harkness centuries, millennia ago, this SHOULD be the fourth great and bountiful human empire.

But all I see are people zombified by the lack of information. The world is in chaos after being forcibly thrust from a state of perpetual stagnancy.

This is not the Earth I left behind.

This is not the Earth I know.

_2._

_It's been a year now. I've traveled the globe, encountering more of the same. _

_Though I have come into information of what has caused this world-wide sense of anarchy and chaos._

_There is a space station called Satellite Five floating about up there. It used to be a new satellite, feeding information directly to television sets and brains across the planet._

_But the signals stopped mysteriously around a decade ago. I've holed up in the old Torchwood facility in Italy. There isn't much here that is useful. I've found only references to a migration of some sort. Leaflets and old memos. It looks as if they left here in a hurry._

_I'm going to make my way north to Cardiff. Though the facility, and pretty much the city was decimated, I hope to find something there that can help me. The rift is anchored there, so if I can fix this blasted wrist strap, I may be able to use it to hop the Rift._

_It will be risky, but at this moment, it's the only chance I have of getting home._

3.

Right now, I'm in Edinburgh. I stopped by the old facility, still standing. At least, the main complex. Torchwood House. My second true home after leaving mum's. The library is gone, as are the computers. Though I have found my secret storage. I may find something useful.

_4._

_My time capsule I buried years ago was found. Most of the items were taken, save a few. My sonic screwdriver was left behind, with a few of my most treasured possessions._

_The screwdriver is malfunctioning, but I may be able to fix it if I had the right parts. I may have to take them from the manipulator, depending on what I may find in Cardiff._

_I will have to wait and see._

5.

The Cobalt Pyramid still stands, amazingly.

However, with the screwdriver I was able to detect something strange. A temporal field, faint, but fluctuating. I believe this might have something to do with the Rift. I am trying to bring up the schematics of the monument from the time it was built. Judging by the maps, and from what I can recall (which is not much at best) the pyramid is situated on top of the former Hub.

I was present at the clean up after the massacre, but not at the construction of the pyramid. It might be possible that the Hub space is still down there. I will investigate further.

_6._

_I've come across a man who fancies himself a scholar. He has offered to help me in my endeavor, only if I promise to take him with me when I return to Torchwood._

_He has heard stories of a world with vast libraries and places of study. He longs to see them, he says._

_I am hesitant to allow him to accompany me. I have not had the greatest track record with social interaction since my nightmare vacation began. But I suppose I am just becomming a bit paranoid and distrusting because of this. He seems decent enough. And isn't one of the zombified horde of humans perpetually glued to their sofas. His help may actually be just what I need!_

7.

The Hub space is still there. However it is unreachable. All former entrances to it have been closed off in some way or filled in with concrete. I could try and resonate it, but the screwdriver is little help save for medical scanning and building shelves.

The scholar, who's name he will not reveal, has found pictographs carved into the pyramid below the plaque of dedication. He is working on translating them, but is having little success.

_8._

_The Scholar and I are off to Tibet._

_He has cracked part of the pictographs, but not enough. However, they do point to Tibet. I have secured a mode of transport. But I will keep my new companion close. I do not trust the charlatans that have taken refuge in this once magnificent city. They remind me far too much of the slave traders in the Outer Systems._

9.

Surprisingly, Tibet is much the same as it had been in my younger days. I am in awe of it's beauty and endurance despite the changes in humanity as it rolls along it's natural course. This is a welcome sight to behold when one has become lost in the realms of progress and science.

We are resting, currently, from our long journey. The monks were kind enough to take us in and give us fresh water and clothing.


End file.
